Candy and Champion Sacrifice
by Citrus Sinensis
Summary: Alice and Human Sacrifice in the Wonky Wonkaverse, with five Alice Champions in a dream-like Candyland. Oneshot songfic. Vocaloid, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Alice in Human Sacrifice are not mine. Rubbish summary,better (hopefully) once you read it.
**Hey there all, the idea for this just popped into my head during a car ride to the Road Dahl Museum in Great Missenden, during which I had Alice and Human Sacrifice stuck in my head. So I started thinking about all those fanfics with a psycho-murderer Depp!Wonka, and how in some Wonka attracts the kids and then murders them, which was pretty similar to Alice and Human Sacrifice. I kept fiddling with this idea, and this is what came out of my fiddling.**

 **I admit it's kind of complicated to understand the 'plot' I came up with, so there's a quick explanation AN at the end. The somg has been tweaked to have five verses instead of four, for the five kids, so Rin and Len's part only starts after this ( * ) symbol. The ones before, with the card deck symbols, are sung like Meiko/Kaito/Hatsune's parts.**

 **OK, enough AN's already. On with the songfic!**

 **Oh one last thing: Alice in Human Sacrifice belongs to whoever made it, Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl, and Depp!Wonka belngs to the company who did the 2005 movie (Roadshow entertainment? Is that right?). I own the idea of combining the two, unless it's already been done somewhere else.**

 **Forgive me, I love to ramble. Lights, camera, action... Songfic!**

* * *

 **Candy and Champion Sacrifice.**

 **Citrus Sinensis.**

Once upon a time, there was a world.

A world of childish dreams filled with sweet magic.

Many people knew of it, or rather, thought they did.

But the world held many secrets... It was such a mysterious world.

The world was afraid. Its creator began to grow old, and fade away.

If this continued, the world would fade away too.

The world thought and thought, and at last had an idea.

"I will make five new creators, five champions, come to me,"

"And they will make me anew..."

* * *

The first champion was a boy, red candy bar in hand,

Came to feast his eyes upon the wondrous Candyland,

Greedily, he gorged upon the treasure troves of sweets,

Shedding wrappers and his sanity in one clean sweep.

This champion lost his mind, candy swamped his soul,

Ensnaring his senses 'till all was replaced by one goal,

In a daze he drank at the shores of the chocolate stream,

Now forever doomed to drink an eternal chocolate dream.

* * *

Second champion was a girl of brilliant blinding blue,

Dazzling all of Candyland with every trick she knew,

Breaking records, she performed extraordinary feats,

Bypassing the limits with her super-powered sweets.

This champion's glory died, record-breaking broke her too,

Faced with one last challenge it was said she must not do,

"I'll succeed, or die trying!" was the champion's final cry,

Her last declaration turned out not to be a lie.

* * *

Champion number three was a darling little girl,

Dancing like a princess she came into the Candy World,

From her magic dancing came a paradise of green,

Candyland fell in love and at once crowned her its queen.

Her Majesty reigned alone, she would not share all her fun,

Soon dissent began to rise, subjects rebelled one by one,

The Emerald Queen was eventually overthrown,

Thrown into a dungeon, bleeding and chained to her throne.

* * *

Champion Four did not wish to discover Candyland,

Thrown there by a twist of fate, he began to understand,

His land to create turned into his own twisted game,

Owner of a dark play-world this champion became.

Him, the Golden Gamemaster, he invented all the rules,

The eternal Master, who would outlive all of his tools,

Death became his enemy, the final boss he destroyed,

Soon he learned his curse was to never leave his world of toys.

* * *

( * )

During his reign a child came down the stream,

Playing sweetly in the Candy dream,

Summoned by the Gamemaster, to the palace gates,

He cried out:

Check-mate...

* * *

Number five was just a child who wanted to explore,

Wandering round Candyland, venturing through many doors,

Opening his eyes in wonder at all he could see,

Wonder in a child's eyes, that's all the world really needs.

The innocence of childhood,

And sweetness in his heart,

Trying to return to Candyland it's long-lost spark...

We shall never know nor shall we ever understand,

How this shining Champion now wanders lost in Candyland...

Who

Is

The

Next

Champion?

 **Okay, so it's very random. But I'm pretty proud of it.**

 **So, explanation time!**

 **The 'world' in the song is the Factory. When Wonka, the creator, grows old, the magic of the factory searches for a new ruler/creator to make the dreamland that was Wonka's their own magical place which they can shape as they please. The first four Champions (the Alices) all become victims of what firts seemed like their own personal paradise, but the last one, Charlie, is content with playing innocently and enjoying each moment as it comes along. He explores and comes to gain knowledge about the Candyland, after defeating the fourth Champion ("Check-mate..."). But the world/factory has become twisted over time, and now enjoys killing off or trapping its champions. And so the fifth Champion is doomed to wander forever.**

 **This is what I had in mind, but you can come up with your own explanation if you like. Hope you enjoyed this little tidbits of randomness!**

 **AN for all my readers of Soigne-Moi: JE NE L'AI PAS ABANDONNÉ. Je vous le promets. C'est juste que je suis en plein déménagement et que je n'ai pas trop le temps de traduire. Désolée pour le retard, j'essaierai de publier bientôt, et merci à tous pour tous les encouragements. Je vous adore tous!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **C.S out.**


End file.
